An Unlikely Team
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: A MollyxNate fan fiction. An odd couple I know but it's what I ship, so don't judge. A love-hate relationship takes place between the two as they meet one late night, pushed together by the apocalyptic world. (Artwork by SnuffyMcSnuff)
1. Face to Face

**A Unlikely Team**

**Chapter 1: Face To Face  
**

The sun was setting on the horizon, dusk was approaching and the remaining light gave the tips of the dark sky a bright golden glow.

Nate slowed his truck as he noticed an brightly dressed women walking on one side of the empty road. His eyebrow raised at her orange jacket but with a shrug he parked alongside her, a grin on his face. "Need a lift?" He asked politely, his smile growing wider.

The blonde haired women gave him a sceptic look before continuing down the road. "Rude" he commented aloud before throwing open his door and climbing out. He followed her from behind and as he drew closer the women suddenly swung round, smashing her fist into his face. His nose cracked and blood trickled from his nostrils, running down the sides of his mouth as his smile faded.

He returned a punch, the women let out a surprised gasp as the blow knocked her flat, her whole body collided with the ground. She lie there for a moment, unmoving, her short blonde hair and fringe clung to her forehead, masking her eyes as she muttered light curses under her shaky breath.

Nate stared down at her, clenching his jaw at this awkward situation before breaking the silence between them "Sorry about that, need any help?" He asked, offering her a hand.

The women flashed him an angry glare before raising to her feet, brushing off the dirt on her clothes, a gash on her cheek. "Hey, you punched me first" he said, taking a step back, his hands raised in defences.

"Leave me the fuck alone" she growled.

"Come now, can't we just kiss and make up?" He asked, his smile returning. "You have a really good left hook by the way"

The women's face turned red with anger as she reached for what seemed to be an ice pick on her back pack. Before Nate could do anything she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "I swear if you don't shut up I will put this ice pick right through your brain"

Nate didn't respond, he was too busy admiring her, staring deep into her eyes. "Are you even listening?!"

"Of course..." He replied, his voice trailed off as he smile grew, Molly feared if it did anymore so then it might stretch up to his eyes. "What is your problem?!"

No answer.

"I swear to god if you don't wipe that smile off your face then I'll do it for you!" She threatened.

Nate's smile only grew and he let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?!" She demanded, enraged.

"You're really cute when you're angry" he commented.

A wave of embarrassment washed over Molly as her grip on Nate's shirt loosen. "Wh-" she began, stunned into silence by his comment.

Nate leaned closer "On a scale of one to ten, you'd be a perfect ten" he told her.

Again, Molly wasn't sure how to react or respond and in her moment of weakness Nate took advantage, leaning in he planted a kiss on her lips, ramming his tongue down her throat. He held her there for a brief moment as Molly collected herself, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of affection. She bit Nate's tongue causing him to pull away, blood oozing from his mouth.

Molly wiped her mouth on her sleeve, her cheeks had redden even more so as she was embarrassed and confused. Feeling flustered she turned away and stormed off, her mind whirling.

"Oh come on, we were just getting started!" Nate called after her.

* * *

Molly had moved away from the road and trudged aimlessly through the trees while Nate continued to follow her.

"What did I say?! Leave me alone! You fucking pedophile!" She yelled.

"Hey! Don't associate me with those guys. Can't you take a fucking joke? I was just messing with ya"

"Yeah, fucking hilarious" she replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"Look, it's just been a while since I've come across a women. Especially one as pretty as you"

Molly snorted, shaking her head at his comment, he cheeks flushed crimson red.

"And I'm sure it's been a while since you've come across a man as handsome as me" he said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself" Molly replied, her hand placed on her hip and her body leaning slightly.

A growl erupted from the bushes as zombies slowly stumbled out of the darkness of the cold night air, drawn towards the two survivors. Molly met with Nate's wide eyes as she took out her ice pick and swung it at one of the approaching zombies, stabbing it in the side of the head, the blade causing a loud hiss and a crack as it met with the skull.

She ripped the ice pick out and swung for another zombie as Nate drew his gun and aimed at one of the zombies. Before he could pull the trigger, the blond women stamped on its knee cap, it's leg buckled and she stabbed it in the head.

Molly kicked one of the zombies in the stomach, however the force of the kick was not strong enough to knock the zombie over and it lunged at her, gripping her ice pick and tugging it with it's undead hands. Molly struggled, punching the zombie in the face as it leaned closer, snapping its teeth.

**BANG**

Blood sprayed out of the zombies head, it's body went limp and collapsed to the ground. Molly's eyes were drawn to Nate who still clutched his gun, finger over the trigger.

"You... Saved me" she said breathless.

Nate slowly lowered his gun, glancing round at the trees "Yeah, I did" he replied before catching sight of more zombies "Shit!" He cursed "We gotta go! Get back to the truck, it's the only way!"

"I'm not going with you!"

"Well, it's either you stay out here and get eaten or you come with me in my truck. What's it gonna be?!"

Molly glanced around at the geeks and sighed, clutching her blood soaked ice pick and nodding in agreement "Lead the way"

* * *

"You saved my ass back there so I suppose should be grateful even though you've been stalking me" Molly said.

"I wouldn't say stalking" Nate replied, gripping the steering wheel as he drove. "Anyway, you can repay me at anytime. And I know exactly how" he said, his eyes wide and a devious smile on his face.

"We are not doing that" Molly growled, folding her arms.

"We'll see". "I didn't catch your name" Nate said after pausing.

"Because I didn't tell you"

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"It's Molly" she replied, introducing herself.

"Hey Molly. I'm Nate. You like my truck?" He asked, patting the steering wheel.

"It's a little shitty, don't you think?" Molly replied.

"Shitty?! This baby was hot waxed before all this started!" Nate cried.

"Well, it ain't in good condition"

"What do you expect?! It's the fucking apocalypse!"

Molly snorted a laugh and stared out her window at the rows of trees. "Hey... About earlier" Nate began.

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry, alright? I was just messin' with ya, I didn't mean for it to go that far. I'm attracted to women! Can't help myself sometimes... I suppose I came off a bit... Nevermind"

"Don't sweat it" Molly replied with a shrug.

Nate grinned and focused back on the road. "Your good with that hook thingy" he commented.

"Me and Hilda have been through a lot" she replied.

"Hilda? You... Name your weapons?" He asked, slightly put off.

"You got a problem with that?" She replied.

"No... It's cool, I guess" he responded wearily.

Molly felt the cold pistol press against her back as she stared at Nate, who returned her gaze and then focused back on the road. _If he tries anything, I'll shoot._

"So... How long you been on your own?" He asked.

"How long have you?" She returned smugly.

"You got me there" Nate said with a chuckle "No seriously though, how long you been on your own?"

"It's been a few months now. I've just been... Moving. Never stopped."

"Me too. It's just been me and my truck for a while now. There was this kid but he didn't stick around"

"Can't think why" Molly said sarcastically.

"Ah, he was no fun anyway" he said glumly. "You ever been in a crew?"

"Once. They were good people but... I couldn't stay. They had a tough decision to make and I didn't want to make it anymore difficult than it had to be. I was better off on my own anyhow. What about you?"

Nate took out a pair of glasses, one of the lenses were cracked as he ran his thumb along several engravings on the inside "I had two people with me once. They were a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend. They were my friends, I-" he clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. "I loved them. If you know what I mean"

"I know exactly what you mean" Molly replied, a touch of sadness in her voice. "What happened to them?" She asked curiously.

Nate sighed and rubbed his forehead "They... They died"

"Oh" Molly said weakly. "I know how it feels to lose someone you care about"

"We've all lost someone we care about along the way" Nate replied. "Who was it? If you don't mind me askin'"

"My sister." She returned sadly. "She- she was diabetic and needed insulin and- I couldn't get her any and..."

"You don't have to say anymore" Nate told her kindly.

Molly sighed deeply "I miss her"

"I miss my friends too. But hey, shit happens, we have to move on"

"Yeah..." Molly glanced out the window once again "You do realise I'm not sticking around, right?"

"Sure I do. So where do you want me to drop you off? Anywhere specific? Where you from?"

"Savannah" she stated simply.

"Damn. Long way from home, huh?"

"You could say that. I wanted to stay but... It was too over run. I was lucky to survive so long in that place"

"Where you heading?" He asked.

"No clue" she replied with a shrug.

"Well I'm no taxi driver, so if you want to get out then get out, this isn't some joy ride"

"I hear you"

Nate picked up a bottle of whiskey and swirled it around, rattling the alcohol and taking a large swig. "Want some?" He asked, holding out the bottle.

"N- sure, why not" she took the bottle, pressing it against her lips and swallowing the whiskey as it ran down her throat. She coughed and spluttered before handing it back to him.

"Hell of a kick, ay?"

"You bet"

Nate blinked hard and slowed the truck "I'm so fucking tired" he murmured sleepily, rolling his head back.

"Don't fall asleep while driving" she told him. "If you want, I'd take over for you"

"Would you?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure"

Nate stopped the truck as they both switched seats, Molly sat in the drivers seat and started up the truck as Nate relaxed on his side. "That's better" he muttered as he slumped against the door, he eyes drooping and in a few minutes he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Hi everyone. I forgot to mention this before because I'm an idiot. Basically I'd like to recommend a few fan fics. The first I'd like to recommend is Real Monsters, written by Visambros. Real Monsters has been referenced in this fan fic several times and will continue to be.**

**I'd also like to recommend Reasons for Living, written by Micheal something or other as I can't remember what the numbers are at the end of his name. The 'reason' (see what I did there?) is that he suggested that Molly and Nate would be a good couple after witnessing some fan art of the two fighting, which lead me to write this fan fic.**

**These two fan fics are really well written and incrediablely awesome and deserve a lot of credit so check them out. **

**Thats all from me for now. Updates will be coming soon. **


	2. Roaring Flame

**An Unlikely Team**

**Chapter 2 Roaring Flame**

The truck came to sudden halt, causing Nate to jerk awake, his entire body swung forwards "Molly, what the fuck?!" He groaned, blinking hard and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

As he slowly came round, Molly grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close, pressing her lips up against his in a sudden rush of affection. _Damn... I work fast_. Nate thought to himself as he leaned into the kiss. _I knew she couldn't resist me._

He lifted his pale hands and caressed her cheeks, before rushing his fingers through her golden hair, holding her head firmly as their tongues tied. Molly leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nate's hat was pushed up slightly on his head, he slowly moved his hand away from Molly's face and unzipped her jacket, which she removed herself while continuing to kiss him. Nate moved his hand down and unzipped his own trousers...

"What the fuck are you doing?" Molly questioned as Nate came round from sleeping only to realise that he was kissing thin air.

_Well.._. _That's_ _new._ _Never_ _dreamt_ _about_ _someone_ _like_ _that_ _before._ "Um.. Nothing." He replied, quickly sitting up.

Molly raised her eyebrow and stared at him oddly "You were dreaming" she stated the obvious before glancing back at the road.

"People dream. What's wrong that?" He asked, adjusting his ball cap.

"You acting pretty strangely while you were sleeping though-" her voice was cut off as realisation struck "Were you fantasying about me?" She asked, her tone deepened.

"No..." Nate responded, shifting in his seat.

Molly rolled her eyes and shook her head "I'm not fucking stupid, Nate. You were, weren't you?"

"Maybe... What does it matter?!"

"You're a psychopath" she stated.

"You're a good kisser" he replied with a quirky comeback. "You want to try that out for real sometime?" He asked, moving across the seat towards her "Maybe take it a step further"

"No." Molly growled, clutching the steering wheel.

"Come on, don't be like that"

"I said no"

"Fine, be that way" Nate said, sulking.

"You act like a love sick teenager" she told him.

"At least I don't name my weapons" he said "I mean, what kind of name is Hilda?!"

"My sister was called Hilda" Molly said quietly.

The feeling of guilt washed over him as he stared at Molly's sadden expression, remaining silent.

"Well... It's a good name really, it's nice. Or was. Or... I don't know... Sorry"

"Whatever" she muttered crossly.

"Don't be mad"

"I'm not mad, I'm-" the whole truck shook violently as it collided with a wandering zombie. The undead creature went flying over the top of the truck, blood smearing across the windscreen. Molly swerved the vehicle, smashing into a fallen log. They both jolted forwards before coming to a complete stop, the world stood still around them.

"YOU WRECKED MY TRUCK!" Nate yelled as he threw open the door and climbed out.

"Hey, mind keeping your voice down! At least we didn't get hurt"

Nate studied the surface damage at the front, examining it closely "Got hurt?! GOT HURT?! MY TRUCK IS RUINED!"

"I'm sorry, ok?!"

"This is why we never let women drive. They fuck things up every time!"

"Hey! That's sexist!" Molly yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah?! What you going to do about it?! We are fucked if I can't get this thing running! And even if I can it's going to be one hell of a job!"

"We'll fix it, alright? We'll sort this out"

"Yeah, sure. What do you know about mechanics?!"

"Not much, but I can help you"

"Don't bother. I'll fix it myself" Nate grumbled, lifting the crumpled bonnet to reveal the engine, a loud hiss and a puff of smoke rising. Nate coughed as his truck spluttered out black smoke, he quickly wafted away the fumes and examined the inside.

"Goddammit" he breathed, rolling up his sleeves and fiddling with some of the parts. Molly folded her arms and watched as Nate fumbled with engine when she heard a distant growling. She turned to see the geek lying on the road and it was still moving, dragging its fragile, broken legs and smearing dark blood along the ground as it crawled.

"Ah shit. At least you're not fucking dead" Nate growled, he had noticed the not quite dead zombie as well. "You mind making yourself useful and killing that thing?"

"I'm on it" Molly replied simply, walking up the small slope. Nate watched her go, his eyes slowly drawn to her rear. _If_ _only_ _my_ _dream_ _could_ _have_ _been_ _true,_ _I_ _was_ _gonna_ _get_ _laid!_ _Why_ _couldn't_ _I_ _have_ _stayed_ _asleep_, _we_ _were_ _getting_ _to_ _the_ _best_ _bit!_

Molly approached the geek and watched as it began to claw at the air, hungrily reaching out towards her. She slowly raised her boot and stamped on its head, the skull cracked, it's brain exposed.

"Well that was easy" Nate commented as she returned. "I like a women who can handle herself well"

"Your sexual references are uncanny" Molly replied. "How's the truck looking?" She asked.

"It won't work. The engines too far damaged and the fuel tank is cracked and leaking. It can't be fixed"

"Oh..." Molly said, her voice trailed off. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"I have loads of shit in the back, we gather up as much as we can and then we find somewhere to settle for a while. There's a gas station not too far back, most of it's supplies have been salvaged but there are worst places to call home"

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. I'll gather up most of your 'shit' as you call it in my back pack and then we got to move" Molly said, shrugging it off and moving round to the back of the truck.

"Wait, hold on. You're sticking around?"

"I suppose so. You're not exactly let me go quietly anyway."

"Well... That's great. Good to have you on board"

Molly smiled warmly, causing a fire of burning passion to light within the pit of Nate's soul. His fantasy that he had invented in his mind came back to him as he stared at her, yearning, wanting for her to be his and his alone.

He sighed deeply, patting the bonnet of his truck before wiping his oily hands on his trouser legs and then rolling down his sleeves.

"I'm gonna miss this truck"

"It's a truck, you'll get over it"

"I suppose it's time to move on, something probably would've happened to it sooner or later. It just has a lot of memories, some good, some bad."

"You have to let go, Nate." Molly told him as he moved round to the back of the truck and stood next to her, placing his hands on it. "I know you miss your friends but they would want you to keep going, never give up on the world no matter how much shit happens" she told him comfortingly, unknowingly placing her hand on his. "You're strong, Nate."

Their fingers intertwined, they brought their faces close together, staring into each others eyes, meeting each others gaze. Molly inhaled, opening her mouth as Nate's lips almost met hers. Molly pulled away suddenly, taking her hand off his. She nervously curled her fringe back away from her eyes and held it there with a green hair clip.

Nate turned away, awkwardly glancing around at the scenery, at anything else but Molly.

"Sorry I-" Molly began.

"It's ok" Nate said.

"Things are just moving to fast, I'm-" she paused and stared at the ground sadly "Let's just go"

"Yeah... Yeah we should"

_This_ _can't_ _go_ _on_. _I_ _can't_ _keep_ _doing_ _this_. _She_ _either_ _loves-_ _likes_ _me_ _or_ _she_ _does_ _not_. _She_ _can't_ _stay_ _with_ _me_ _forever._

No matter how much Nate's mind denied it, the burning passion, desire, within him could not be extinguished.


	3. Left Behind

**An** **Unlikely ****Team** **Chapter ****3 ****Left** **Behind**

The sky opened up and rain began to pour from the heavens, drenching the two as the walked down the empty road. Molly shivered from dampness of her clothing, pulling up her hood in an attempt to keep her head dry.

Nate walked at a steady pace in front, gun in hand and his arm swinging back fourth. He glanced back at Molly and paused to let her catch up. "The weather picked a great time" he commented as she rejoined him.

"You said there was a gas station nearby" she replied.

"Well... Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I don't know this area as good as I thought I did"

"Great. Just fucking great"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't crashed my truck" he muttered.

"Don't start that again!" Molly yelled angrily.

"Hey, don't get mad. Dawn is almost here, then we'll have light. Maybe the rain will stop then"

Molly shook her head bitterly and continued to walk. Nate stared at her sadly and at how frozen she was. Without a second thought he took off his jacket and wrapped it over Molly's shoulders. "You don't have to do that, you know"

"But I want to" he replied kindly.

Molly smiled and adjusted the jacket around her shoulders, the sleeves hanging "Thank you" she said gratefully.

She continued to walk while Nate remained still, staring into space "You see that?" He asked.

"See what?" Molly questioned.

The two paused and stared down a forest trail which lead deep into the heart of the forest...

* * *

"Finally a stroke of luck" Nate breathed as he and Molly stared towards the large campsite they had in the most desolate part of the woods. "... What is it?" He asked, turning towards Molly for answers who just chuckled at his question.

"I don't know but get down" she told him, ducking behind the bushes. Nate did the same. "It looks like it's some sort of military camp or somethin'" he commented.

"Lets not jump to conclusions just yet" Molly told him. "You think it's abandoned?" She asked.

"We'll have to find out" he replied, slowly rising from where he crouched when Molly grabbed his arm, and tingling sensation rushed through his body.

"Just... Stay vigilant, okay?" She said worryingly.

"Of course" he replied with a smile.

Molly glanced down at Nate's arm which she held firmly and quickly pulled away. Nate glanced through the branches of the bushes before discussing the plan "We'll sneak up, approach real slow, try not to draw to much attention and not make too much noise just in case. You ready?" He asked, taking out his gun, finger over the trigger.

"Ready" she replied with a nod, reaching for Hilda.

"Lets go" he ordered, moving out of the bushes and crouch-walked towards the camp, the damp autumn leaves crunching under his feet as the rain poured on around them. Molly followed from behind before pausing, staring at the ground.

"Wait!" She hissed, grabbing his arm and yanking him back, knocking him off balance "What the-" he began before the breath was knocked out of him as he collided with the ground, giving out a loud huff.

He lie there in the damp and the wet, face slammed into the ground. Winded he lifted his head and stared up at Molly who was no longer crouching. "Come on, get up"

Nate heaved, rising to his feet and brushing off the mud which clung to his clothes. "Shit, Molly, what was that for?" He asked gruffly.

"You were right about this place belonging to the military" she commented, gesturing at the ground. Nate knelt down to examine the black object. "Is that-" he began.

"A land mine, yeah" she said, finishing off his sentence. "That's why I did that, I saved your life"

"Well... Thanks." He murmured.

"It was either that or I watch you blow yourself up and that wasn't very appealing"

"It active?" He wondered.

"No clue, don't really want to find out. Lets keep going, just watch your step" she told him, carefully stepping over the land mine.

"Don't have to tell me twice"

They reached the barricade, the camp seemed to be surrounded by a short wooden wall along with sand bags. Behind the wall was a long line of tents, a watch tower and barbed wire fencing.

"This place is heavily fortified" he commented. "What do you think happened to this place? I mean, why would anyone give up a place like this?"

"I think I know why..." Molly muttered, leading him into one of the tents. The stench of decay was the first thing that hit him, his nostrils flared. There were at least two rotting corpses inside only these ones were completely dead.

"Shit..." He exhaled deeply.

"There are a few scattered around the place. Not many though."

"God knows what happened here" he muttered. "You think there are more places like this? You know... Military camps?"

"Not likely. This was probably what was left of the army, all gathered together in one place after the world turned to shit." Molly moved towards one of the corpses, patting down its pockets.

"Where were they when we fucking needed them" he growled.

Molly took some ammo from the corpse, clutching the magazine in her hand "You need any ammo?" She asked.

Nate checked his gun "Nah, I'm good. Hey, you think there are any sweet ass guns around?"

She shrugged, glancing around at the darkest corners of the tent where no light touched and then outside at the many rows of identical ones. "Maybe, it seems to be picked clean but you never know" she replied, taking out the pistol which had been tucked into her waist band, checking if the magazine fitted before putting the extra ammo into her pocket for later.

"Wait, you had a gun this entire time?!" He cried.

"Yeah" she stated simply, tucking the gun back into her waist band.

"You mean you could have shot me at any time?! Were you thinking about it?! Has my life been in danger by hanging around you?!"

"Maybe..." She replied with a smirk before exiting the tent.

"Oh we are not done with this conversation!" Nate yelled angrily even though on the inside he didn't really feel threatened by her. He never had bin.

"Well I am. I'm going to go search the area and salvage anything I can." She told him.

"Ok, I'll-"

"You could probably scout out the area around us from up in that watch tower" Molly interrupted, gesturing towards the manually built wooden structure. "You can see for miles from up there, figure out if this place could be somewhere that could support us and maybe settle here for a while"

"Sounds like a plan" Nate said with a smile.

Molly nodded his way "You might want this" she said, taking off his jacket and handing it to him.

"It's ok... You can hang onto it a bit longer" he said kindly.

Molly lowered her head, a smile formed "Thanks" she replied before moving past him towards one of the nearby tents, however her eyes never left him until he was completely out of her view.

_She's_ _so_ _into_ _me_. He thought smugly as he approached the watch tower. He gripped the wooden ladder tightly before making the climb, moving upwards. Once he reached the top the first thing he noticed was another dead corpse, it's body propped up against the wall, gun gripped in hand.

Must have committed suicide. He thought, plucking the gun from dead hands and checking the magazine. "Empty" he muttered aloud, throwing it to the ground.

Nate felt a cool breeze as he stared out at the blackened area, cloaked by the dark sheet of night. He squinted at the trees, slowly turning his head when he noticed a nearby lake, the light of the pale moon reflected off the water.

He then noticed movement among the trees, he quickly drew his gun and aimed planning on gunning down whoever was out there. He snorted a laugh when he watched the small figure emerge "Just a rabbit" he sighed in relief and lowered his gun when he was greeted by a familiar voice "Hey, Nate"

He quickly spun around, aiming his gun only to see Molly standing by the ladder. _I_ _didn't_ _even_ _hear_ _her_ _come_ _up_. "Jesus, Molly, don't do that, I could've shot you"

"But you didn't" she replied, folding her arms.

"Yeah, well, I'm not trigger happy. Find anything?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I did actually" She replied, gesturing to the rifle swung across her shoulder.

"It loaded?"

"I wouldn't be carrying it around if it wasn't. There are a few weapons scattered about. I also found a cooler and it had some cans of food in it. My back pack is getting quite heavy, it's putting a lot of weight on my shoulders"

"We're golden! This couldn't get any better" Nate cried, chuffed by their find.

"Well, we need to stay on high alter if we're going to stay here, this place is well fortified but the living could be easily drawn to it, probably looking for possibilities just like we were."

"I hear ya" Nate replied with a nod. "I did some scouting and found nothing but completely dead bodies, oh and a rabbit. Nothing of a threat to us out there as far as I'm aware. I think we're good. I also noticed a lake"

"Could be used as a water source, good find" Molly said with a smile of encouragement. "By the way, I left your jacket in one of the tents to dry" she told him.

"Thanks" he replied gratefully.

"I'm going to stay up here and keep watch, we could probably do it in shifts unless you want to join me?" She asked.

"And share some whiskey?"

"I didn't bring any of your whiskey"

"What?! That was some good shit! Why didn't you bring it?!" Nate cried.

"Because I wasn't going to carry around some alcohol. You need to stay somber. We can't afford luxuries." Molly stated.

"I'm always somber"

"I'll bet" Molly joked.

The two smiled at one another, a friendship slowly forming between them. Maybe one day that friendship was flourish into something even more beautiful.

"I think I'll pass" Nate said.

"What, why?" She asked. _He's_ _always_ _trying_ _to_ _get_ _close_ _to_ _me_...

"Early night, plus I want to make sure that I get a good tent with no corpses in it and maybe a proper bed!"

Molly shook her head "You're so childish" she stated.

"I know. Hey, you want to share a bed with me?" He asked.

"No, I don't." Molly growled.

"Spoil sport. You're missing out" Nate told her with a smirk.

"I'll take my chances."

"Well... Goodnight" he said warmly.

"Night... But no slacking though, if we're going to run this place together then we're going to need to do our fair share of work, I'll switch with you in a couple of hours"

"Together?" Nate questioned her words.

"Yeah, together"

"You mean we're a team, right?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Hey, if you don't want to hang around with me anymore you should just say"

"No it's not that it's just... It's complicated. Look, I wouldn't exactly class us as a team, I'm more of a lone survivor, always have been"

"So if you wanted, you could leave me at any time... What's stopping you?"

Molly just shrugged. "It wouldn't be a great idea to leave someone like you with a shit ton of guns and ammo"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nate, you're crazy."

"Thanks" he joked.

"Crazy... But you're alright" she paused before glancing at the rain which contiuned to fall around them. "Anyway, are you going to bed or not?"

Nate nodded slowly before walking up to the ladder and climbing down while Molly walked up to the edge of the watch tower and staring out at the forest.

"Goodnight... Molly"


	4. Memories of the Fallen

**UNDERGOING REWRITES! **

**CHAPTER 4 MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN COMING SOON!**


End file.
